jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ride Tower Life
This is a series of stories written by Vanguardmaster47. These are slice of life stories about the Kamen Rider Club Z Savannah and the Best Match * Savannah: (looking pat the assortment of full bottles on the shelves of Sento’s lab and reaches her paw to one) * Sento: (sees this and rushes over to her and picks her up) no no no savannah! you can’t touch those their dangerous! * Savannah; hey I was just looking sento (pouts) * Sento: look with your eyes not your paws * Savannah: (sighs) Alright. Anyway these...full bottle things, they all have a bottle they match up with right? * Sento: correct. Those are known as best match. * Savannah: right. What I wanna know is why it took you so long to figure out which bottle matches with which. * Sento: it’s not an exact sciences. * Savannah: it is actually when the bottles are clearly labeled. just look at your rabbit and tank bottles both of em have an r and t on em telling ya that those match. * Sento: well I- * Savannah: in fact they all have labels with two letters on em telling ya which ones match * Sento: well those um- * Let’s Game Gallus Phone from the future? Uchuu Kita!!!! Genius Vs Genius Smolder and Van’s Winter Break * * Smolder: (sighs) of all the luck...some winter break...the riders are busy on a vacation back in japan, makini has some major royal mjuzi stuff going on, Gallus and the others are visiting their homes and the pets are off with Savannah for her concert. Meanwhile we are stuck snowed in here. And with power out we can’t exactly activate the portal to Pawtucket or anywhere for that matter * Van: yeah...not the best situation. But at least you got to visit your family in the dragon lands for the feast of fire right? * Smolder: yeah. and I came back because I wanted to spend some time with you and everyone...so much for that * Van: hey, at least we have each other right? * Smolder: (smirks a bit) yeah. But still what are we gonna do? * Van: weeeellll we do have a back up generator. It won’t have enough power to open any portals buuuuuut it should have enough juice to get the electricity and stuff back. Everyone is gonna be away all week but they’ll come back Sunday for Christmas! In the meantime we can treat this as a big holiday sleepover! * Smolder: oh yea! Now your speaking my language! Extra, Extra * (Van is pacing around looking at his iPhone impatiently) * Jade: ya gonna keep doing that all day? * Van: huh? Oh um...sorry I’m just kinda nervous...it’s one thing to write an article for the school newspaper but...it’s another thing to actually get picked. * Jade: don’t second guess yourself. I mean you packed so much in. You had to shorten yours because it was 4 pages long and it needed to be a page and a half. You put your all into it and I’m sure it’ll turn out alright * Van: (blushes) well I was really into what I was doing. And hey who knows maybe if I get good enough at this in my school maybe I can try establishing a school newspaper at the school of friendship. * Jade: That’d be cool. Heh I still can’t believe your going to school in your dimension and the school of friendship. * Van: yeah. Luckily no time passes in my dimension while I’m here. So the work loads are never too much ya know- (his phone gives an email alert) Email! (Reads it) it’s from my school newspaper! * Jade: well read it! What’s it say? * Van: it’s gonna be in! Their putting my article in! They just have to read and edit it a bit but it’s in! :D * Jade: congrats! You gotta go tell savannah and smolder and everyone! * Van: o-oh yeah your right! I’m gonna go see smolder first since Savannah is at the spa right now! Ttyl jade! (He bolts out the ride tower door and heads to the school of friendship) * (Smolder is minding her business in the Dorm she and van share when there is a frantic knocking at the door that startles her off the bed) * smolder: (gets up rubbing her head) huh? (She answers the door) van? Ya nearly gave me a heart attack! * Van: oh uh...Srry about that. (Blushes) * smolder: it’s fine, but guessing by how frantically you were knocking and by the look on your face you have something to tell me don’t ya? * Van: i sure do! (Shows her the email) * smolder: Wait really?! It got in!? Dude congrats! (She Hugs him) A dance with Smolder * (Smolder is dressed in a beautiful blue dress) * Sue: this looks amazing on you Smolder! * Smolder: um...thanks...(sighs) why did I agree to this....? * Sue: because you and van both agreed to go to the dance as friends * Smolder: buuuuut since you and van are, you know, boyfriend and girlfriend, maybe you should take my place? * Sue: nice try Smolder, but the dance is only for students at the school of friendship, plus your like a sister to him you know. Not to mention he is facing a fear himself, dancing in public * Smolder: Wait really? * Sue: yeah. He is super embarrassed to. He was hoping you could show him how to slow dance as well * Smolder: well...I guess ok then. Wait doesnt van now how to slow dance though? * Sue: kinda but he still thinks he needs practice. * Smolder: (sighs but smiles) then I guess I’m the dragon for the job * Category:Vanguardmaster47 Category:Written Stories